Evil At Heart
by The White Prince
Summary: Duel Academy has experienced more then its fair share of darkness, but now nearly twenty years after Jaden's graduation, it seems that the forces of darkness are the only thing that can save the school, the students, and the spirits. Follow Max Morningstar as he tries to fight for what's right while accepting the fact he is and always has been evil at heart.


**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs AND THIS IS MY FIRST GX FANFICTION AND FIRST TIME WRITING IN THIRD PERSON, SO PLEASE BE NICE. AND SYNCRO AND XYZ MONSTERS WILL BE USED. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY. THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE LIKELY I'LL UPDATE FASTER.**

Max Morningstar knows lot of things. He knows how to kill somebody with a toothbrush (stab it through your victims eye, temple, or jugular), how to bullshit your way out of a test (gain the teachers trust, then fake an illness), how much money it would cost to build a death star (seventeen septillion dollars), how his last name is affiliated to the Devil (can be translated to mean Lucifer), and how to get a girlfriend (be yourself and compliment her nails), however the latter was pretty useless since he also knows he's gay. But Max Morningstar knows something that a surprising amount of people don't actually know. The difference between talent and passion.

Max had talent for a lot of things; baseball, chemistry, algebra, shooting, duel monsters, etcetera, but he never had a passion for any of those things. Passion is what drives you to get out of bed in the morning, what you look forward to everyday, and none of those things ever did it for him. He never felt any drive or ambition towards baseball, or chemistry, or algebra, or shooting. If anything he showed absolute distain for all of them. The only thing he ever felt the slightest twinge of passion towards was duel monsters, but it never lasted. The longest he ever felt that twinge was about a month, but during that time he became completely engorged in it. Entering local tournaments and spend a good chunk of his money on cards to strengthen his deck. He looked almost…complete, but all good things must come to an end and soon his twinge for the game disappeared and was replaced by some other hobby or obsession he discovered. This lack of passion and fickleness was one of the many reasons that led Max to where he is now, waiting for his name to be called, so he could take his entrance exam and get into the prestigious Duel Academy having taken his written test a few weeks prior. His hope is that he'll finally find a passion and could follow that towards a steady career in whatever it was.

His parents were more than happy for him, praising him for finally taking initiative in his future, while in reality he that was just partly true. He also wanted to get away from his family for a while. They've started asking the sixteen year old questions, mainly about dating and bodily changes, he was far from comfortable with and it was getting harder and harder to hide his sexuality from them. His brother on the other hand felt jealous and quickly told his parents it was his idea, stating he was signing up for the school alongside his twin brother. Max couldn't help, but roll his eyes at his brother not just for copying him, but for not realizing you had to actually know about Duel Monsters and be a _duelist_ to get into Duel Academy.

When the two brothers' written test scores arrived in the mail, Andrew Morningstar's grade was so low he didn't even qualify for him for an entrance exam, and thus brightened Max's spirits considerably. Hence leading him to where he is now.

He currently sat up in the stands shuffling and rearranging his deck nervously as he looked around, waiting for his parents and or brother to show up. He wore black jeans, black and white checkered shoes, and a white T-Shirt with the words: _I'm not a Heather. I'm a Veronica _written on it underneath a black enamel of his teeth found his slightly chapped lip when he didn't see them.

"_Where are they? They promised they'd show up"_ He asked himself. He sighed and looked around in a vain attempt to see if he missed them. Again they were nowhere in sight. He looked down in disappointment, and turned his attention to the people around him. Most people were in groups of two or three and he didn't feel comfortable intruding in on anyone's conversation. A seat to his left and one row down was a lone girl, her obviously dyed black hair was shaved on the left side with no hair below her left ear and the rest of her hair was in dreadlocks and was hanging down just past cleavage. Her head was down and Max leaned forward to see what she was looking at, but never got the chance since his name was called…or rather his number.

"Number 198 report to Dueling Field A. Number 199 report to Dueling Field B. Number 200 report to Dueling Field C. Number 201 report to Dueling Field D." A mechanical voice reported over the PA system. Max stood up and made his way down to Dueling Field D where he was outfitted with Kaiba Corp's latest duel disk model. He sucked in a final breath and stepped into the Dueling Field.

"Let's get this over with" His opponent said. He was a tanned main wearing a red polo and slacks, with short blond hair. "My name is Mr. Ketre and I'll be your proctor" he said before giving Max a once over. He scowled at what he saw. Max shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot and they both activated their duel disks. Both players Life Points rose to eight thousand, per Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions latest ruling, and drew five cards.

**Max: 8000**

**Mr. Ketre: 8000**

"I'll go first" Mr. Ketre said drawing his sixth card and smiling at the result.

"_This will show that little fag"_ The proctor thought. "I summon Cross-Sword Beetle in attack mode" He called bringing a large beetle with two set of pinchers to the field (ATK/1800 DEF/1200). "Now I activate the spell card Insect Neglect. Now when you attack any of my insects I remove one insect from my Graveyard to negate the attack. Hope you could follow that" Mr. Ketre sneered.

"Don't worry I did" Max said drawing his sixth card. He took a moment to examine his hand.

"_Dammit. Could have been better"_ He thought to himself. "Since I have no cards in my graveyard I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand" He said slamming his card onto the duel disk. A blond Native American woman in a feather head dress carrying a sword took center stage (ATK/2500 DEF/2000).

"I activate Card Destruction, so we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards" Max explained discarding his hand to the grave at the same time.

"I know what it does" Ketre snapped doing the same. Both men examined their new hands, before Max made his next move. "I discard one card to special summon The Tricky" He said placing Dark Resonator in his Graveyard as a masked clownish man wearing a blue cape appeared (ATK/2000 DEF/1200). The Tricky and Guardian Eatos looked at each other before nodding once at each other in a sign of mutual respect.

"Tricky attack Cross-Sword Beetle with Trick Shot" Max called. The harlequin launched a dagger at the oversized bug.

"Remember Insect Neglect? Thanks to your Card Destruction my Graveyard full of insects now" Ketre said as he removed an insect from his Graveyard and put it in his back pocket. A yellow energy cage appeared around Cross-Sword Beetle and the dagger merely bounced off the cage.

"_Fuck. Might as well get all the insects out of his grave now"_ Max thought as he ordered Guardian Eatos to attack.

"Now Guardian Eatos attack with Celestial Sword" The blond woman nodded once before launching herself at the bug.

"Are you stupid? Insect Neglect" Ketre repeated the same thing and a familiar yellow cage protected the bug.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" He said as Eatos returned to Max's side.

"Okay I draw" Ketre said as he drew. "I switch my Cross Sword Beetle into defense mode. Then I remove two insects from my Graveyard to special summon Doom Dozer" A large red centipede crawled up next to Cross-Sword Beetle who had curled up into a ball (ATK/2800 DEF/2600). Its beady black eyes surveyed it's pray as the pinchers around its mouth dripped with saliva.

"I now summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode." A beetle with two chainsaws for pinchers appeared next to Ketre's other beetle (ATK/2400 DEF/0). "Now Doom Dozer attack The Tricky with Painful Pinchers" Doom Dozer launched itself with surprising speed at Max's monster. The saliva drenched pinchers crushed the clown into pixel and dealt Max eight hundred points of damage.

**Max: 7200**

**Ketre: 8000**

No sooner had Doom Dozer return to its master's side, when a large purple colored dragon with sharp teeth and thorns on its body appeared.

"What the hell?" Mr. Ketre shouted.

"When a monster is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon my Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon from my hand." Ketre growled.

"Chainsaw Insect destroy Interplanetarypurprpel…Interplanetarypurprlelthorne ere…that dragon with Chainsaw bite" The bug's chainsawed pinchers roared to life as they entrapped Max's dragon, slicing it to pixels.

"Because of my insects effect you get to draw a card." Max did so.

"For my final move I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Three swords made of light fell right in front of Max's monster card zones. "I hope you can understand this. This card prevents you from attacking me for three turns. Your move"

"My draw" Max said adding his new card to his hand. He studied his hand for a minute before smiling. _"This is gonna hurt"_ He thought

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive The Tricky" The caped harlequin speared on the field once more crouching in defense mode.

"Now I switch my Guardian Eatos to defense mode. Then I place one monster face down to end my turn" The Native American knelt down in defense of her master. One of the swords disappeared.

"Pathetic" Ketre said drawing his card. "I switch my Cross-Sword Beetle into attack mode. Now Chainsaw Insect attack Guardian Eatos" Familiar chainsaws turned Max's monster to pixels before his eyes. Per its effect Max drew one card. "Doom Dozer attack The Tricky." The Tricky was swallowed by the red insect and was regurgitated at Max costing him sixteen hundred points of damage.

**Max: 5600**

**Mr. Ketre: 8000**

"Cross Sword Beetle attack his face down." The beetles for pinchers enclosed the facedown monster revealing itself to be Morphing Jar (ATK/ 700 DEF/600). The jar exploded and the pinchers scarped Max causing another twelve hundred points of damage per its piercing effect.

**Max: 4400**

**Mr. Ketre: 8000**

"When Morphing Jar's flipped we each discard our hands and draw five new cards." Mr. Ketre growled as he sent his hand along with three of his favorite monster cards to the Graveyard while Max drew a new hand since he had no cards in his hands.

"You think that'll save you? This duels just started and you've lost almost half your life points. This school is for duelists not and not people like you" He taunted ending his turn. Max simply rolled his eyes at the attempt at trash talking before drawing his card.

"I remove Dark Tinkerer, Chaos Necromancer, and the Dark Resonator I discarded with Card Destruction and the Tricky too special summon Dark Necrofear in attack mode" Max growled out as a bald blue skinned demon appeared dressed in leather and cradling a broken doll like a child (ATK/2200 DEF/2800). Next I remove Guardian Eatos and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon to special summon Dark Simorgh in attack mode (ATK/2700 DEF/1000). A large dark feathered bird erupted from the ground and let out a mighty shriek. Dark Necrofear narrowed her eyes at Mr. Ketre as her grip on her doll child tightened.

"Now I activate Ring of Magnetism and equip it to Necrofear." A faint green aura engulfed the demon. "This card lowers her attack by five hundred, but makes her the only monster you can attack. Finally I place one card face down. Now go" Max said as Necrofear's attack fell to seventeen hundred and another sword vanished. Ketre gulped as he drew his next card.

"I summon Armored Bee in attack mode" A large bee with steel wings materialized in front of Ketre (ATK/1600 DEF/1200). "Once per turn I can select one of your monster and halve its attack and defense. I'm choosing your Dark Necrofear" The bee's wings began to vibrate as a sound wave cascaded towards Max's monster.

"I activate my facedown, Divine Wrath. Now when a monster activates an effect, I discard one card to negate the effect and destroy the monster." The vibrations stopped as Armored Bee unceremoniously exploded.

"This is the beginning of the end for you" Max growled. "Since Divine Wrath was a counter trap I can special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from my hand." A large humanoid dragon rose from the ground, an aura of darkness and evil surrounding the creature (ATK/2800 DEF/2500). "And because Divine Wrath negated a monster effect Van'Dalgyon can special summon one monster from the Graveyard, like the one I discarded to activate Divine Wrath Night's End Sorcerer." The ground next to the Dragon Lord split open as a white haired boy in a tattered cape and bunny ears holding a scythe emerged from it (ATK/1300 DEF/400).

"When he's special summoned I can remove two cards from your Graveyard from play"

"What" Ketre shouted. Night's End Sorcerer smirked as his scythe glowed a dull white color. Holograms of the cards in his opponents Graveyard appeared in front of Max.

"Silent Strider and Des Mosquito" He called out. Ketre grumbled as he complied with the demand.

"Continue" Max Growled.

"Chainsaw Insect attack" Ketre demanded. The beetle obeyed and impaled the blue demon with twin chainsaws.

**Max: 3700**

**Ketre: 8000**

No sooner had Necrofear vanish from the field when Doom Dozer began to writhe in pain, its black eyes screaming. The centipede thrashed violently trying to rid itself of the unholy presence that caused him whatever agony it was in.

"What's happening" Mr. Ketre demanded.

"Dark Necrofear. When she's destroyed she equips to one monster and I take control of that monster. And I'm choosing Doom Dozer." With a howl of pain Doom Dozer lunged across the arena to Max's side.

Ketre looked down at his hand. It wasn't looking good for him. In one move he had four monsters on the field, three with extremely high attack points, one with a piercing ability and left him with one insect in the grave.

"I switch my Cross-Sword Beetle to defense mode and set two cards face down." He said trying to set the cards. However his Duel Disk refused to accept them and flashed the word DENIED on his life pint counter.

"Dark Simorgh's ability doesn't let you set any cards." Max replied smugly. With nothing else to do Ketre ended his turn.

"Let's see" Max taunted as he drew his next card brining his hand to two thanks to chainsaw insects effect. He looked at it for a moment before laughing. A deep throated dark chuckle that made Ketre bones grind together.

"First I activate Monster Reborn to revive The Tricky." The familiar caped clown somersaulted back from the grave. "Now I activate Heavy Storm to destroy your remain sword and Insect Neglect." A powerful wind blew the sword away, shattering it into a shower of light.

"Doom Dozer attack Cross-Sword Beetle" The bug complied with its new master and devoured the smaller insect, dealing fourteen hundred points to its former master.

**Max: 3700**

**Ketre: 6600**

"Dark Simorgh attack Chainsaw Insect with Dark Tornado." The large bird flapped its mighty wings repeatedly summoning out a black tornado that sucked in the chainsawed pest.

**Max: 3700 **

**Ketre: 6300**

"Van'Dalgyon attack with Overlord Fist" The human dragonish creature curled its fist and brought it down in front of the proctor.

**Max: 3700**

**Ketre: 3500**

"Tricky attack with Clown Trick" A dagger rolled down the clowns sleeve and with no hesitation launched it at the older man striking him in the heart.

**Max: 3700**

**Ketre: 1500**

"Finally Night's End Sorcerer attack with Deadly Whiteshade Blast" The young sorcerer's scythe glowed a brilliant white before a ball of energy launched at Mr. Ketre.

**Max: 3700**

**Ketre: 200**

"I end my turn" Max declared crossing his arms over his chest.

"I draw" The proctor looked at his hand for a moment before his face broken open into a devilish smile.

"I activate Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card this card destroys all your face-up monsters. A crash of thunder was heard over head as five lightning bolts came down to kill his monsters. The Duel Academy hopeful turned away, not wanting to look at the destruction that had befallen his friends.

"With them out of the way I remove the card I just discard with was Noisy Gnat to special summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior." A smaller green version of Doom Dozer with Aztec markings appeared in front of the proctor (ATK/1900 DEF/400).

"Attack with Ancient Mandibles." The Worm Warrior crawled forward digging its pinchers into the young hopeful, causing him to gasp despite it just being a hologram.

**Max: 1800**

**Ketre: 200**

"And since Aztekipede dealt damage you must mill the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Max nodded sending his Vampire Lord to the Graveyard.

With no cards in his hand Max mentally crossed his fingers as he drew.

"I activate Pot of Advarice. I return Dark Necrofear, Dark Simorgh, Van'Dalgyon, Morphing Jar, and Night's End Sorcerer to my deck and then draw two new cards." He did so as facial expression soured placing on card in his Spell/Trap card zone and ending his turn.

"Ha. Sucks to be you." His opponent jeered sending his bug to attack once more.

"Waboku" Max said as three women in blue robes negated the attack.

**Max: 1800**

**Ketre: 200**

"It's now or never" Max said drawing his final card. He sighed and ended his turn. The proctor laughed and ordered a final attack.

"I special summon Battle Fader in defense mode" A demonic fiendish pendulum appeared (ATK/0 DEF/0). Its gold pendulous piece swung back and forth stopping his opponents attack.

"I can special summon this monster when you declare a direct attack. Best part is that it ends your battle phase." Max said with a sly smirk. Mr. Ketre ground his teeth together, but said nothing. Max took this as a sign he ended his turn thus beginning his own.

"I place one card facedown." He said.

"I draw and I discard one card to activate Card Rotator. Now all your monsters switch battle positions" The demon pendulum struggled, but was eventually moved into attack position. "Aztekipede finally end this Ancient Mandibles"

"Sorry, but I'm not done yet. I activate Negate Attack" A vortex appeared swallowing and stopping the proctors' attack at which he let out a frustrated yell.

"Why won't you just give up?" He shouted. "You can't stall forever. Duel Academy is for the best, the elite, the talented, and not faggots like you" He shouted, probably louder than he anticipated.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Now go so I can finally end this waste of my time"

Max however didn't draw his next card. He just stared at his opponent slack jawed. Yes, he knew he was gay. He could never ever forget that. He knew he would be judged for that fact, but he knew something else too. Something the world should know. Never. Call. Max. Morningstar. A. Faggot. A cold wind blew faintly as an ever colder chill ran up Mr. Ketre's spine as he looked across his opponent's eyes. They hadn't changed. They were the same blue color, slightly hidden behind bangs of brown hair and black rimmed glasses, but something about those eyes made his blood freeze.

"What did you call me" Max asked the man, not believing what he just heard.

"A faggot" he answered as curtly as possible. "Your kind doesn't belong at Duel Academy. It doesn't belong anywhere. You are nothing more then ugly worthless specks in an otherwise perfect world. And I'm here to show you just how worthless you are, now draw your goddamn card." He ordered a superior smile graced his mouth and Max did.

If either of the men had been paying attention they would have realized that nearly the entire arena was quieter. Some who had been paying attention to the duel sat or stood slack jawed eyes wide with both surprise, and disgust, or in a few cases admiration. People who had not been watching from the stands looked around confused at why the arena had gone quiet.

Max looked at his card and back to the field, then to his hand, before switching his monster to defense mode and ending his turn.

"Pathetic. I sacrifice my Aztekipede to summon Saber Beetle" A white horned beetle with a reddish brown shell took the green centipedes place on the field (ATK/2400 DEF/600). "My Saber Beetle has a piercing effect too so this duel is over. Attack with Horn Charge" The beetle began a slow walk that speed up to full on stampeding with its horn out ready to attack the pendulum and kill it.

It never got the chance.

Battle Fader dissolved in to darkness. No not darkness…blackness. It dissolved the weak monster as the blackness moved like a liquid swirling on the ground while it ate the innocent fiend. Max didn't even blink as he discarded his Trap Eater to the Graveyard per his cards special summoning requests of one fiend on the field and one in his hand to the Graveyard. The blackness swirled faster and faster before it emerged. A long red haired demon with a single red eye on its chest, a blindfold over its eyes, two demonic twisted claws, and two wings one angelic and white, the other wicked and black (ATK/ 4000 DEF/4000).

"Wh-wh-what" the proctor stammered out.

"You think you know me. You think you can judge me on something as trivial as my sexuality?" Max asked his voice low and deep. Mr. Ketre's palms immediately began to sweat as the opponent's hard blue eyes drilled into his skull.

"NO!" He shouted loud and strong. It forced Ketre to stumble backwards, trip over his feet, and onto his ass. "You have no idea the HELL I've gone through. You have no idea the SHIT I've had to put up with in my short life. I have experience the darkness, the blackness. I have been to hell and back and I will not stand here and let some homophobic asshole talk to me like I'm shit on the bottom of his shoe" Max shouted.

"You think you're better than me? No you are NOTHING compared to me! And Darkness Neosphere will prove it" Ketre stared at the young man, his lips quivering and a soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt the temperature drop further and further. Never in his life had he felt so…scared. No he was fucking terrified of the boy in front of him. He was so immobilized he didn't even call off his attack casing his Saber Beetle to run into Darkness Neosphere who in turn swiped at it with a single great swoop of his claw.

**Max: 1800**

**Ketre: 0**

The holograms faded, but Mr. Ketre didn't get up. He just sat there frozen. Max shot him one last disgusted look before exiting the dueling field without a word. Slowly his anger faded away as he made his way up the stairs towards the exit of the building.

"Max, honey" A sweet voice called in front of him. His parents and brother stood there at the top of the stairs. "Did we miss anything?"

**(EAH)**

The hours following were a blur to Max. His parents congratulating him, his brother's jealous stares, calls to family members about his win all seemed to blur together and before long Max collapsed onto his bed falling instantly to sleep. Soft breathing and light drool escaped his mouth as the minutes ticked by until a little over an hour passed. Then his room seemed to burst to life.

Transparent Duel Monsters filled his room. Vampire Lord stood next to Max's desk mirror his blue hair swept to the side, Dark Necrofear sat on the edge of her baby's bed stoking his cheek lightly with her blue transparent hand, Guardian Eatos stood at the foot of Max's bed her hands on the hilt of her sword and eyes sharp searching for anyone who dare try and hurt her friend, Night's End Sorcerer and the Tricky sat cross legged on the floor, and Trap Eater sat on Night's End Sorcerer's lap.

"Dude that duel was freakin' epic" Night's End Sorcerer shouted leaping to his feet causing Trap eater to tumble to the floor bellow.

"Yo, watch da merchandise. I need it for da ladies" Trap Eater said propping itself up and duck waddling to The Tricky who propped the fiend up on his lap.

"What ladies" Vampire Lord asked his voice sticky sweet, seductive, and full of sarcasm.

"Hmmm…what about it Dollface" Trap Eater asked Eatos. "You finally gonna admit you want me?" Her grip on her sword tightened.

"C'mon babe. I can really put these lips to good use on you. I can always recite the alphabet with my tongue on your-" Vampire Lord quickly clamped his hands over Night's End Sorcerer's bunny ears to block out Trap Eater's next word. Thankfully at the same time Eatos pulled her sword and pointed at the purple big lipped fiend.

"Not another word" She said darkly. Trap Eater swallowed and said nothing. Eatos nodded before her sword disappeared into her scabbard.

"Shhh" Dark Necrofear said. "You're gonna wake him" She said looking at him with a look that almost looked like a mother's loving look towards her child. Max stirred in his sleep as he began to twitch. The duel spirits froze before Max subconsciously nestled closer to Necrofear. She smiled at this.

"When can we finally reveal ourselves to him?" Night's End Sorcerer asked.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm already revealed, but I'm sure I could help some of the ladies with that" Trap Eater said snickering. Guardian Eatos lunged forward, plucked the fiend up, dropped him on the floor, and began grounding his face into the floor with her boot.

"OW! OW! OW! NOT THE FACE!" Trap Eater shouted.

"Be quiet" Necrofear demanded her voice low and threatening. Everyone did, knowing and fearing what Necrofear would do to them if they didn't.

"Well young Sorcerer" A new voice muttered from the doorway. All spirits eyes were upon Darkness Neosphere. Vampire Lord quickly shoved Night's end Sorcerer behind him, Eatos pulled her sword and stepped off Trap Eater, The Tricky gracefully stood up and he, Necrofear, and Eatos made a barrier between Neosphere and Max.

"What do you want" Eatos spat.

" My my, hostile aren't we?" Neosphere toyed. "I'm just a part of Max's family as the rest of you are. Can't we be friends?"

"No" Eatos answered.

"Very well, I just came to bring you…a sense"

"Sense?" Vampire Lord asked suspiciously.

"Yes." The abomination looked at the Duel Spirits before tuning away looked longingly out Max's window with its blindfold covered eyes. "Something wicked this way comes and I suggest we be prepared"

"For what" Necrofear demanded.

"I don't know, but I dread the day I do" Was the answer. The Duel Spirits looked at each other the feeling of dread flourishing in the back of their minds.

**(EAH)**

There is a place. A place like no other. Some say it hides behind the brightest star, other over a rainbow, or perhaps underground, or even a land lost in time. It goes by many names and has seen wondrous and wicked things in its life, but this place like all holds its secrets. Secrets unknown to even this places most powerful wizards and leaders.

Far beneath the surface where no person has ventured for millions of years was four locked doors. Each containing a single person. A red door contained a small blond girl who sat rocking back and forth in a bird cage while the walls were made of beating human hearts. The hearts producing warm liquid iron that spilled onto the floor slowly making its way up to her prison, but the girl paid no head.

Behind the green door was an hourglass of never-ending sand. The sand will pour for eternity and never fill the bottom. A girl with brown hair and red shoes was at the bottom of the hourglass buried up to her chin forever and always.

Behind the brown door was a boy. His hair was brown and his clothes were green and hand stitched. He stood in a ship in the bottle waves rocking the boat back and forth as lighting and thunder crackled and exploded across the sky.

Behind the pure white and last door was another girl. Her hair black as night, lips red as blood, and skin as white as snow. She stood a chained collar connecting her neck to the pedestal she stood on. All around her were mirrors each displaying her beautiful reflection, but her eyes were sewn shut so she could not enjoy them.

These four all felt it. A slight tingle up their spines that warmed their hearts and each one of them cracked identical smiles with their true wickedness showing through after all these years. Then slowly ancient locks that had held their evil at bay for so many years slide open.


End file.
